The Game
by Fablehavenranger
Summary: In the wake of death you have a choice afterlife or reincarnation in some cases you have no choice. This is the case of Logan who has been forced to reincarnated by several higher beings to play a death match with others like him, The battle ground? the world of fiction it's self. Round one is Naruto! OC's submit able
1. Name of the game

_The Game_

_"Hello"-words_

_'What if'-thoughts_

Regular-actions

(A/N this is my first story and I appreciate all criticism go to the bottom for more info.)

There is no "waking up" after you die it is simply illogical due to death which is the endless sleep.

That is almost always the case, but it happens logic can screw itself right now. As in my case when I woke up sitting in a chair in a room with no windows, all white walls and an oak desk in front of me.

As I was waking up, there happened to be an older man sitting across from me. He stared at me intently, making me shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"Well?" He said as if expecting a response, still I did not answer. Thus making the situation even more uncomfortable, not that there was much comfort to begin with. "Speak" he said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Hi" I said somewhat anxiously, ready to ask my first question, for it could decide my fate. "What happened"? I said more confidently "You have been chosen along with eleven others to play a game" he said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"What kind of game?" I said curiously. "A game of death" (with the title said from the number one Bruce lee movie) I appropriately chuckled it "ha-ha-ha, so you are a Bruce lee fan? Good to know" I said trying to hold down my chuckles and partially succeeding.

At those words he broke out into a large smile and I knew that I got his approval. After a few minutes I finally succeeded in stifling my giggles. Now that the tension was gone I felt a lot better about talking to this man.

"Alright, now to elaborate on earlier sit their quietly and let me explain." He said with a ghost of a smile still on his face. "What I mean to say is that there is a game higher beings play for their amusement". We are not picking people because they were wicked but because fit the

"Do you mean gods when you say higher beings?" I asked curiously. "No! He said quickly" standing up as he did said it.

"They are on a higher level of existence taking care of everything, we are not." He says somewhat bitterly, I noticed this but he continued speaking before I could get a reason on it. He continued talking faster this time trying to get away from the subject. "There is a chain of command I am not allowed to explain at the moment." 'Well that door closed quickly' I thought, carefully preparing my next question as not to offend him. "So back to this game you were speaking about." I said quickly trying to save him from rambling "ah yes my bad, I apologize for reacting so poorly," he said sitting back down in his chair. "Now stay quite this time and save all until the end please." He said rubbing the back of his head while smiling earnestly.

"The game in question is where twelve higher beings like I, pick people amongst the dead souls to go to fictional worlds and fight it out for power, glory, and the usual reasons" he said with a smile. "Before you say no way, pass out, or moan about your death let me show you something". With that he started walking towards the wall which right before my eyes turned into a large rectangular widow.

"This is area above the forest moon Endor from star wars" he says with a wave of his hand. With another wave of his hand we were brought to the red keep from game of thrones it was unmistakable with its view of the city that was kings landing.

Finally after another wave of his hand we were brought back to the room "Ok now that I believe you were do I come into play"? I said, excitement creeping into my voice as I spoke. 'Being able to go into any fictional universe seems like it could be fun"

"The higher beings all have a player in the game, you are mine." He said "the rules of the game are simple every player picks a fictional world to combat in whoever wins that world will get a point, if a player is killed they will lose a point." "With me so far" he said as I nodded my head "good, let's move on the reason I chose you."

At these words I froze my mind going blank and my heart rate accelerating." The reason I chose you is" he paused for dramatic effect. "You are normal" at this I was confused "what do you mean" I said somewhat wearily "I mean you have no character bias and won't pick a side with evil characters." and I finally understood that "so some of the other players will pick the evil side on purpose"?! I asked speculatively. "How can anyone be so stupid the evil characters are just that evil" I said with finality.

"I know what you mean it seems so pointless to love an evil character but that's off topic, any way to make things fair there are six boys including yourself and six girls each with their own unique trait like your own." he said "now you know the rules and the situation I wish you good luck and during the games refer to me as Tristan." and with that he was about to send me into a deep sleep with a wave of his hand. I asked my final question "how did I die? I can't seem to remember" At that he paused and said "you will find your answer during the game!" and then I was asleep. There a voice boomed in my mind that said the first fictional world is Naruto!

* * *

**A/N anyway that is the prelude to my first series feel free to speak up about what might make this fan fiction better, I hope that the future chapters will be better to. I have had this story for a while now and I could not really decide on what fandom to put it in. So while I was searching for a good self-insert I had an epiphany. All of the self inserts are bound to a single type so why not make all types. That was base for the story to set it's self on.(A/N Just so everyone knows I update as it comes to me, so sorry for the wait. Any way the timeline is set right before the third shinobi war. The reason for this is because it gives me the most opportunities, if you don't understand let me explain.**

**1- It gives the players a better chance to comprehend the situation so all of them can progress without game breaking changes.**

**2- The Third Shinobi War was a war of some of the best shinobi like the white fang, and the yellow flash. This allows me to create an era of prodigy's like kakashi so I can make seem strong and not seem suspicious. This also allows the characters to fight each other without changing the cannon too much.**

* * *

**So yea there are my reasons that I will list now and to those who say my writing is bad I will happily have someone beta for me if they volunteer. Also the prespective you will see is first person for now but in later chapters it will trasition. Any ways see you all next chapter.**

**PS. I haven't decided on all the worlds to base this concept in yet so feel free to send suggestions and Original characters to include.**

**From,**

**Fable**


	2. The beginning

The statistics are!" The voice continued speaking. "Three in Konoha, three in Suna, two in Kumo, two in Iwa, and two in Kiri. "The voice concluded. "We wish you good luck and let the games begin!" The last thing I felt was being picked up and the words, "my son" With that I fell asleep not knowing what was yet to come.

Year 1

* * *

Being put into the body of a baby is of course exhausting. The tricky part is the senses you have literarily nothing. It is in a way like being in a sensory deprivation chamber. You still have all your senses, but they are on an all-time low and by low I mean nonexistent. At this point in my life I could re that think about my plans for the future.

* * *

Year 2

* * *

As time passed I came to the conclusion I could no longer think in English. I discovered this when I felt my thought become oddly sluggish as I grew older. I received a reason when Tristan came and told me why.

"We reprogramed your brains to think in Japanese so you can't make secret codes in English, this process takes a bit. It also makes sure you don't have to learn the language." When I was told this my plans of being a spy master went out the window.

My curiosity the satisfied as to why we were thinking sluggishly. I went back to my plans for the future planning for every possible outcome.

* * *

Year 3

* * *

My senses also came back at this point. I thought that the sensory deprivation was only part of being a baby. It was also due fact that the counselors deprived us of them. I imminently thought of what a counselor was. I was told by a strange man in red that the counselors were people like Tristan that were appointed for each of us.

We received answers to are questions whenever we asked in are heads. This led to my second question of what the man in red was. He said he was one of the beings like Tristan but one who was sent to answer question of the questions of the contestants.

As I asked many more questions he answered them all patiently. The reason our senses were deprived was to get are bodies accustom to chakra. I also asked the question on what village were in. I was greeted with a head band thrown at me with an image of an hour glass carved into the metal plate.

* * *

Year 4

After telling my parent I wanted to be a ninja I did not know what to expect. I know that the Konoha ninja system is different than that of Suna's but the creators of the anime never really explored it. My answer came in the form of the testing building. My mom who was the ninja of the family told me that to become a Suna shinobi you had to go in for testing before you entered the academy. I have no idea what these tests are or what the requirements for getting in are anyway.

As I sat down in a small wooden chair I felt as though I could not remember the past hour. I was told by my mom that I had my memories of the test erased. This prevented other villages form knowing the qualification methods. While I was sitting in the chair I was told to make a position with my hands and press the tight feeling built up in my hands onto the sandstone block that rested in front of me. When I released the tight feeling in my hands by unfolding my hands the block developed a gash across it.

* * *

Year 5

The time I used to spend planning was now spent talking with the red man. Throughout all of my meetings with him I just never bothered asking questions about the other contestants. Not because they did not interest me but because I needed the canon information first. So when I asked about them I did not expect the answer I received. He just stared at me with a cold gaze that looked like it could chill an ocean. What he told me was that in the game every contestant had an opposite to their personality, ability's, and method of thinking.

This thought frankly frightened me what was I going to do to someone who could counter all of my cannon info? The thought was then put to an even higher gear when the red man told me my counterpart lived in konoha currently. Still I would need to adjust my plans to make sure that I would be able to fight my counterpart when the time came.

* * *

Year 6

This was the year were everything changed, I stood outside the front doors to the academy along with others like my self-waiting for the kazekage to make his speech. With nothing to indicate his presence the third kazekage arrived. While the other children marveled I also was amazed by the site of the jutsu. As I looked around reading expressions I noticed two children my age, one standing their quietly with grim look on his face deep in thought. The second one, a girl was smiling insanely was a big grin on her face. After looking at this I shuddered, then I sighed 'let the games begin.' I thought and with that the Kazekage started speaking.

* * *

**In this chapter I described the first six years of my characters life. The Suna testing for ninja is different from konoha it says so in the manga. By the way so you don't complain about my character being godlike the discovering the element of my character is not just making him Kage level by chunin it just makes sure the village can play to my characters strengths. **

**I think of it like this, Suna's main element is wind so why would they not test the potential academy students for the wind element. It is the country that has the most resources for it. For an example imagine a child with a pure water affinity they are screwed because they live in the desert not because the country lacks resources. The reason my characters affinity seems so strong is because they used the Suna method of chakra paper. Which is in this case a small sandstone block.**


	3. Rising tide

My first day at the academy was, as to be expected to say. The Kazekages speech was still fresh in my mind at the end of the day thought.

"The children of the classes will be dependent on districts" he said. When he explained how the classes would be divided up I, along with the grim looking boy sighed, 'at least I won't have to deal with the others yet.' Then I looked back again the girl from before had a slight frown on her face. Then we were ushered to the classes and we picked seats.

This is where I meet Ayako. A bright a bubbly child who was seated next to me. She talked so fast you could barely keep up and she never seemed to stop talking. This lead to the rest of seemingly being in fast forward. I made sure to get out of the academy as fast as I could so the others could not follow me home also so I would not have to hear Ayako talk any more. When I got home I quickly greeted my parents and ran up to my room. When there I shut my windows and pulled up the books I got from the teacher and started to study.

During the second day at the academy we went through the first of many test's these include running a mile, strength exercises and multiple tests. This all happened all in that order. Considering the fact that all of us were six and we had never worked this hard in our lives we were pretty tired. When all was done though we allowed to go home.

As the days in the academy progressed I came to some interesting discoveries. For one all the kids that entered the academy all automatically became ninja if they past the first year. This was discovered when during the first day of the New Year when I came to class and all I saw was a Chunin sitting at a sandstone desk. "Hello, academy student Kohaku Ken reporting for duty." I said firmly. Then the chunin moved his head, indicating to the seat in front of him.

As I sat down he asked me a question that would determine my future. "Why do you want to be a ninja?" This was not a question that shocked me to the core I had prepared multiple answers. As I was about to speak he continued on. "Not anything for others, but for yourself." At this I was stumped in all my plans I never guessed he would probe deeper into my reasoning for being a ninja. After thinking on it a bit I finally discovered it. "To become stronger for myself and others." I said.

He presumed the question further. Making me even more frustrated as time flew by. "Why?" He said to all answers I gave. At the thirteenth time he said it I finally snapped. "I want to be stronger to survive!" "I don't want to be just another ninja doing chores for others. I want to be one of the best ninja in this crazy world!" When I finished my tirade I discovered that I was standing up and I quickly sat back down in my chair, still fuming.

When I finally looked at the chunin again he had a look of serious contemplation on his face. "In all my years of screening your answer is the most truthful I have heard." He said quietly. I have heard so many answers in my time as a screener, from straight up lies to terrible truths." He continued "That is why you pass with flying colors."

My mind still reeling from his earlier comment about my truthfulness, I had no response prepared for a comment like that. "Not many people know this about Suna, but to judge potential usefulness to the village every academy student must go through this test to determine how far they advance through the ranks of being a ninja.

'This was not something I might have planned but it does seem like things are looking up.' I thought happily, the second thought occurred to me when I placed my thoughts on Konoha 'no wonder no one thought Naruto could be Hokage he will have to loud of a personality to pass the test.' I thought with a grin. "Either way congrats and report to the academy two hours earlier for extra training." He smiled when he looked at my jaw dropping.

* * *

**A/N After a lot of consideration on witch ninja style to go into I have decided to have a poll and consider it with my original option. If the power does not fit I will deposit it onto one of the other characters. This is not because I would not like it. It is because it might be harder to write. By the way my character is not the only one who passes the test this lets me introduce the other Suna characters cannon and OC. Also Kohaku Ken in japenes means amber strong or strong amber.**

**Okame 1 (takes place after a failed finale idea)**

It was all over and the final battle was about to commence. I was ready I had lost many friends along the way and i was ready for revenge. After waiting the others arrived. As I looked around I noticed they all had similar looking clothing.

They all had steel toed boots and different colored trench coats with different kanji on them for some reason. The silence was broken when the man in the blue trench coat spoke "Now that I see the competition you all better surrender now." He finished with a smirk.

At those words everyone started to respond in accord lines of their own. As this was happening i stood shocked. 'This is what the final battle has reduced to? A bunch of elite ninja seeing who has the better original jutsu?' The noise was broken when the woman with the kanji on her trench coat for sword spoke "This is pointless for all of you, I have mastered all seven swords of the mist, mastered all water ninjutsu and signed the clam summoning contract. I am also the most attractive woman in Kiri" With that haughty declaration and I was noticeably shocked.

'To have such a high chakra level and be a master at all of them. Then again she sounds like an air head' I had decided she was the strongest opponent. This notion was dissuaded when the others started to talk. Over the period of an hour i heard them talk about their summons, Jutsu, skill, accomplishments, and goals. I could even hear about someone having sage mode with two different contracts.

It even got more ridiculous from there, such as someone claiming a rasengan that took the form of a dragon. After bragging for an hour they were finally ready to fight within the time they were arguing. I was able to stealthily create enact my plan. I had my clones go underground and place exploding tags. As they finally took notice I detonated the explosive tags. Effectively ending the battle before it even started. My back up plan also took effect when the people who were smart enough to hide during the talking were also blown up by my clone who looked like he was the one detonating the tags. 'All's well it ends terribly' at that I was transported away.

* * *

Up in the waiting room all handlers except one face faulted. "How is it that they lost!" was the collective shout. There in the corner of the room was Tristan smoking a Cuban cigar with a grin on his face the size of Mount Rushmore. There was also me sitting next to him all my questions about my death answered with a drink in my hand and a grin equally as big.

* * *

**Writing this okame came to me when I noticed the stereotypes that occurred in fan fiction. These include the steeled toed boots and single kanji on the back of coats. To all of those who though that I made it an unfair fight to put it simply my SI is the weakest character and always will be. So yea he used tactics he won't be a genius but he will be smart. **

**I want to thank you all for reading this and putting up with the rewrite. Also the characters participating in the game compared to the cannon characters the contestants will be stronger, but only because of the cannon knowledge and training methods.**


End file.
